


Return to Ascalon

by orphan_account



Category: Guild Wars
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After escaping the Charr, Gwen returns to what's left of home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return to Ascalon

I looked at what remained of Ascalon, my home. All these years, and I finally made it home, only to find little was left. Ashes. That was all that remained. The once glorious kingdom of Ascalon had been burned to the ground by the Charr. Everyone was gone. I could barely believe my eyes. It was _gone_. Slowly, I made my was over to our old house, hoping I'd find my mother there. She was a great woman. Unfortunately, the bodies were all burned beyond recognition.  

The stench of burning filled my nostrils, and I wasn't sure I wanted to know what was under the flames. I fell to the ground and lay on my knees, crying. All that time in prison, my goal was to return. Maybe it wasn't my only goal, but I never imagined so little would have survived, that the conditions would be this bad. The Charr had destroyed everything. _And they will pay_. My hand curled into a tight fist as I swore to myself, _I will make them pay._

In front of me were the remains of a battle. The corpses, Charr and human. The body of one young human was on the ground clutching a cane. A starter cane. The fallen mesmer probably wasn't trained enough to fight. Who knows, maybe he was even my age. I'd always wanted to be a mesmer. I gently released the mesmer's grip and took the cane. As I stood tall, cane in hand, I felt a surge of power. With a weapon, I could do real damage. Just like that hero I used to follow around. I hoped they made it out alive. I hoped Devona survived, too, and Artemis, and everyone else. 

Hearing a squealing noise  right behind me, I whipped around to see a devourer. So they survived, huh? Well, that one wouldn't survive for long. Gripping the cane tightly, I attacked. None of the fear I used to feel from seeing the monsters came, only rage. Rage at the devourer, at the Charr, at being locked up for seven long years. Not anymore. The devourer squealed some more as it rolled over onto its back, but I felt no satisfaction, only a craving for more. One devourer was dead, a thousand Charr remained. 

I turned and ran toward the city. I saw a few guards standing near the entrance, and a camp nearby. The city wasn't abandoned. People crowded inside it, seeking shelter from the constant rain of fire. The bridges were fallen, sank into the ground. One whole branch of the city had collapsed. I wandered through, looking around. Everyone looked scared, some alone. A young child nearly broke my heart when I realized she had no family. Suddenly, I was forced to remember how young _I_ was when the Charr first captured me. How did I become so soft? I knew already that the Charr were ruthless. 

Now refusing to look too long at anyone, I continued. The smell of fire became stronger, and I could hear people shouting. My eyes widened, and I followed the noise all the way to the Great Northern Wall. Part of the wall had been blown completely open, and there, at the wall, was the war. I had found the Charr.  Equipment was packed right outside the city, so I traded the starter cane for a jeweled staff before walking into the battle.

Every fighter screamed and yelled, every warrior fought as hard as they could. Barely anyone noticed the addition of another fighter, they just struggled to keep back the invading Charr. I stared into the eyes of a shaman, and let out an angry shriek. Charr. The cause of Ascalon's destruction. I felt fire burn up in me, and I yelled at the shaman as I heard the catapult launch.

"Fur burns, too."

**Author's Note:**

> I had an actual reason for writing this, but I don't feel like sharing, so here. Fanfiction for Guild Wars, Gwen's POV, stuff that never actually happened but ended up being written about by moi.


End file.
